A Terrifying Prospect
by Erich Zann III
Summary: Simon has feelings for Luna. He knows that Sam is dating her, and he remembers a time when they had to move because of the bullying that Sam was facing. He loves Luna, but he doesn't want to ruin his sister's chance at happiness, and he doesn't want to make her hate him. His feelings aren't going away, and it's only getting harder to talk to her. LunaxSam, onesided Simuna


A/N: I want it said from the getgo that this is NOT a mutual Simuna story. It's one-sided. Simon has a crush on Luna.

A/N 2: Another thing. This is based loosely on a drawing by JaviSuzumiya on Deviantart of Luna and Simon at the beach. If you want to see his artwork, it's amazing. He's a really good artist. Check it out on Deviantart.

A/N 3: I've revised the fiction to tie into another headcanon that I have, and hopefully, there will be other fanfics that tie into this.

Chapter One

"L-Luna…" Simon gasped, answering the door.

"Hey, Simon… How's it goin', brah…"

"I… I…" Simon could feel his mouth going dry again, losing the words in his mouth. This happened every time he talked to her. Suddenly, he slammed the door in her face, breathing a sigh of relief.

"Hey, sweetie… Who was that at the door?" Simon's mother asked.

"Luna…" He muttered, still catching his breath.

"Oh… For goodness sake, Simon! Where are your manners?" She demanded irritably, striding over to the door and opening it again.

"I'm so sorry, Luna… Please, come in." She said kindly, standing back from the door.

"Hey, Mrs. Sharp. How's it hangin'?"

"Oh… It's going as well as can be expected. Come in, come in. SAMMY! Your date's here!" She called up the stairs. Luna walked in, standing around for a moment.

"Hey, Mom! I'm gonna be a few minutes…" Sam said, her head peeking out from behind the corner. Luna smiled and sat down. Sam sometimes took a little while deciding what she wanted to wear. Luna was easy because she wore the same general outfit every day. Sometimes her outfit was a different color, but she had like seven copies of the same outfit and it worked for her. Sam had a larger wardrobe, and she looked amazing in whatever she wore, but that didn't stop her from being indecisive occasionally.

"I think I'm gonna go up and see if I can help her decide what to wear…" Luna said after ten minutes. Simon sighed. He had been sitting next to Luna for the past ten minutes, trying to build himself up to finally tell her how he felt about her. It had been over a year since she and Sam started dating and he had been enthralled by Luna from the first time he saw her. She was beautiful. She was passionate. And her rock references and British accent were perfect.

She was an angel with a pixie cut, but how could he tell her that? He had just slammed the door in her face. He was so rude to her. Most of the time, he couldn't even talk. He either just stared or stuttered unintelligibly at her. She must have thought he was a total freak. She was nice to him… But she was nice to everyone. He couldn't conceive of a situation where Luna wouldn't be nice. She was perfect, after all. An angel with an electric guitar.

"I… I love you, Luna…" He whispered. Why was it so hard to say that? It was four words. But he could never find the strength to say them. He didn't always get along with his sister, but he didn't want to hurt her. And what could be a bigger betrayal than falling in love with her girlfriend. She and Luna were happy together. That should have been enough for Simon. But he wanted to at least tell her how he felt, and every time he couldn't, he felt more and more hopeless, more pathetic.

"Hey… Sweetie… Don't worry about it." Simon's mother said, sitting down next to him and hugging him tightly.

"W-wha?" He gasped. She laughed.

"You'll tell Luna how you feel when you're ready." She said. Simon blushed deeply at this.

"No! I can't ever tell her! Mom! She's Sammy's girlfriend!

"Don't you remember? It's my fault she got so badly hurt back in eighth grade! I couldn't protect her! I tried, and I tried! But that girl broke her heart and I couldn't help her! She got beaten up every day and I couldn't do anything about it!" Simon sobbed. "I won't ruin her chance at happiness! I won't!

"I can't… I-I just have to keep it a secret forever!" Simon said heatedly. His mother sighed.

"But isn't that a terrible burden to have to keep? Yes, she's Sammy's girlfriend. But you'll feel better once you get your feelings off your chest, and I'm sure if Luna is half as amazing as Sammy says she is, she'll understand. Do you remember when Sammy had a crush on her best friend's boyfriend?"

"Yeah… Sure. It ruined their friendship. Now they're not even on speaking terms." Simon said.

"Well… That's an extreme example. Usually it doesn't go that far. When I was fifteen, I had a crush on my English teacher, Mr. Barnaby. God, he was so incredible. His Finnish accent, his slow, deep voice…"

"Mom! Mom! Gross!" Simon said, his face contorted like he was about to throw up.

"Sorry… My point is, I eventually told him how I felt and he understood. I was only a kid. He knew that and he was flattered that I felt like that about him.

"Things never really changed between him and I. He never treated me differently. He was still my teacher and I was still one of his students."

"Yeah… But he was paid to understand! His job description was to be understanding! How does that help me? Sammy would hate me if I ever told Luna how I felt about her!"

"You give Sammy way too little credit. She won't be angry at you. Rock n' Roll is all about expressing your feelings. I'm sure she'd understand."

"NO! She'd never understand! She'll just think I'm weird and gross!" Simon protested angrily. His mother wouldn't understand. And Sam would hate me! I already failed her once! I'm not gonna do it again!"

"Simon… That wasn't your fault. You did everything you could to help her. You were there for her when she came home. That's all any of us could have asked of you. You supported her when she was hurting, you tried to defend her, and…" Simon's mother began. "I failed to defend her! I wasn't strong enough! I failed her once! I won't fail her again!" Simon yelled. His mother sighed. "I'm always available to talk if you need to." She said.

After about fifteen minutes, Sam and Luna came down. Luna's hair was messed up and Sam seemed a bit out of breath.  
"You two were up there for quite a while. How long does it take to choose an outfit?" Sam's mother asked. The two girls blushed, looking at each other.

"Oh, well… You know how much trouble Sam has picking her outfits."

"Sometimes I think maybe I should simplify my wardrobe." Sam added. "Be like Luna and just have two or three outfits."

"Well… I like choosing out clothes with you. I on the other hand have like six guitars and take almost an hour some days choosing which guitar I'm gonna take."

"Ahahahaha! That does sound like you, Lunes…" Sam said, kissing Luna and walking out the door with her. The two had their guitars with them and Luna had her amplifier in her other hand.

"I… B-bye… Luna…" Simon gasped. Luna smiled.

"Check ya later, bro!" Luna said.

"Boy… You really should talk to Simon soon, Lunes…"

"What? I talk to him all the time. Every time I come over to your house." Luna said, raising an eyebrow.

"No… I mean about his feelings for you. They're clearly not gonna go away."

"I know what you mean. I'm just not sure whether I should push the subject. I was just gonna let him tell me when he was ready, dudette…"

"What are you gonna say to him, girl? I know you would never mean to hurt him, but he's insecure about his feelings for you to begin with."

"I dunno… It'll work out, yo! I'll totally know what to say when the time comes." Luna replied. Sam sighed. Luna was so spontaneous. That was part of what Sam loved about her. But it could make her a little anxious on occasion.

How long was Luna gonna wait before she talked to Simon about his feelings? Was she really going to wait until Simon spoke to her? That could take years. Simon was really confident among his friends and peers, and there was more than one girl that had a crush on him, probably because of his cavalier attitude towards life. He was usually so devil may care about everything, so it was odd to see him so anxious.

"Listen, Lunes… I know you do things in your own way at your own pace… That's part of what drew me to you in the first place, and I love it. But I need you to think about how you're gonna talk to Simon when the time comes. You've never seen him when you're not around. I know that sounds stupid, but he's really confident and even a little bit cocky. It can get annoying but he always seems to be exactly where he wants to be in life… Except with you.

"It's weird to see him so anxious around anyone, especially a girl."

"So he's good with the ladies, eh?"

"Surprisingly so. He's had a girlfriend or two… Though not since you and I started dating and if you think the two incidents are unrelated, think again. You really knocked the wind out of his sails when you came along." Sam said. Luna sighed.

"Alright, Sammy… I'm not gonna break the subject myself… But I'll be ready for him when he does. I promise. Sam kissed Luna tenderly. The brown haired girl sighed, blushing. Sam kissing her still sent shivers up her spine… It still sent goosebumps erupting across her skin, like the first time she heard Mick Swagger or SMOOCH…

Luna had always had a physical reaction to music. In the past, she enjoyed hearing Classical Music because of the physical reaction, the goosebumps, the shivers, the tears. It took her breath away. Now she had expanded her taste in music. She still enjoyed Classical Music for the same reasons as before. But she also loved Classic Rock and other great music because of how intensely she experienced it. Sam said that she was a human detector for great music.

They were listening to some Classical Music the first time they made love, and the passion that Luna brought to the occasion was incredible. After that, they played some kind of music every time. Luna never failed to impress. Then the stereo broke and Sam found out that they could make their own music, as it were. Sam sighed as well.

"Thanks, Lunes… I know you're not big for planning things. But this means a lot to me. Simon and I don't always get along, but I don't want to see him hurt."

"Neither do I. Simon is really cool. So… Where are we going, Sammy?" Luna asked. Sam shrugged.

"Maybe we just go to the park? We can watch the meteor shower tonight." Sam said. Luna nodded. That sounded like a lot of fun.

"Great…" Sam said, taking Luna to the left, heading to the park, where they found the perfect spot on the grass, looking up at the sky, joining hands and just watching in the cool night air.

A few weeks later, Sam and her family had decided to go to the beach for the weekend. Simon sighed with relief. He wasn't going to have to face Luna at all this weekend. He could have a break from feeling like he was having a heart attack every time that amazing angel looked at him. He wouldn't have to worry about hiding the bulge in his pants from her, terrified that she would laugh at him or be sickened by him or start to hate him and never talk to him again.

They were just at the beach… He could enjoy making sand castles, sleeping in the sun and just relaxing. Maybe he could convince himself today while he was able to concentrate why he should either just get over Luna or talk to her. On the one hand, she certainly wasn't going anywhere. Sammy had met the love of her life in Luna. And Simon couldn't say he blamed her. She was incredible. Who wouldn't fall in love with Luna? She wasn't going anywhere, so he would have to do something.

But on the other hand, Luna was pretty gay for Sam. What chance could he ever have with her? Maybe she would at least understand his feelings for her. Maybe she wouldn't make fun of him. Maybe she would be the same angel she had always been when he confessed. But he couldn't count on that. He was usually really popular with the ladies. But Luna was on a completely different level from any of those girls. None of them could hold a candle to Luna.

"Luna?" Came Sam's voice.

 _Dang it!_

"Sammy? What are you doing here?" Luna asked. Sam laughed, hugging Luna tightly.

"I could ask you the same question… Is your whole family here?"

"Yeah… We decided to take a daycation… We're goin' home this evening, dudette, but we got all day to enjoy the sun and the sand… Me, I'm probably just gonna end up burning in the sun! Ya know how easily I burn…"

"Ahaha… Yeah… Well… We can get some sunblock on you… Just lie down, Lunes and we'll get you greased up." Sam said.

Luna laid down on a towel and Sam poured some lotion on her skin, rubbing it on her girlfriend's back, undoing the back of her bikini to get it all in. finally working her way down her legs and arms and turning her over, getting her stomach and sides as well. She heard Luna sighing, arching her back slightly as she rubbed in the lotion.

"Thanks, Sammy. I feel much better now." Luna said, sitting up and kissing her tenderly.

"Is the rest of your family here?"

"Yeah… There's mom and dad, getting ice cream… Simon should be around here somewhere. He came to the beach with us. Can't've gone far." Sam said, looking around but not seeing him.

"Well… Maybe I'll run into him, dude…" Luna said. Sam rolled her eyes.

"Don't try too hard, girl. I'm sure Simon disappeared for a reason." Sam said. Luna nodded.

"I'll let him have his privacy." Luna said, heading to the water on her own. She could enjoy hanging with Sam later. For now, chilling in the water on a hot summer's day was exactly what the doctor ordered.

Simon, meanwhile was doing his best to blend into the crowd of kids in the water, not talking to anyone, trying to look inconspicuous, still going over in his head all the reasons why he should just get this over with. His humiliation wouldn't last forever. Luna didn't even go to his school. How could she humiliate him in front of his friends when she didn't even know his friends? What would she care about specifically targeting him when she had a girlfriend she was head over heels for?

But still… He would never be able to live it down. He would always wonder if Luna thought less of him because of his feelings. He just knew it. He wasn't ready… But if not now, then when? Clearly it wasn't going to get easier to confess if he waited. He had waited for over a year, and his anxiety only got worse. He only got sweatier and more tongue tied. His mouth only got drier when she talked to him.

And most embarrassingly, his pants still got just as tight when her hand brushed against his arm or even when she just high fived him. It was only getting worse, and he knew it wouldn't get better anytime soon.

"Simon?" Luna asked, bumping into him, practically knocking him over. She turned around, grabbing his arm to stop his fall.

"Whoops… Mind the gap there, guv!" She said cheerfully.

"I… I… I…"

"You alright, Simon? She asked, letting go of him. Suddenly, his hands flew down to cover up his swimsuit.

"I'm fine! Just fine!" He shouted.

"You sure?" She asked.

"GODDAMNIT! I SAID I'M FINE! Why can't you just leave me alone!" He screamed, face red as a tomato now. Luna sighed.

"Alright. See ya later then, brah…" She said, turning around. Simon cursed at himself, grabbing her shoulder.

"Wait! Luna… I… I love you… I just… I was too scared to tell you. I'm sorry I yelled at you." He muttered nervously. Luna smiled at him, pulling him out of the ocean and sitting under an umbrella with him. "I'm glad you finally told me."

"My mom said it would make me feel better to just tell you how I felt."

"How do you feel?"

"Scared… Like I'm about to puke…"

"Brah… Don't puke… There's nothing to be scared of. I'm totally flattered you feel that way…"

"I knew you wouldn't feel the same way. I just was afraid you'd laugh at me."

"Nah, bro! I would never laugh at you. Listen, Simon… You're awesome just the way you are."

"But you'll never feel the same way about me…"

"Probably not."

"You don't even like boys."

"Well… I've had a boyfriend in the past. I like both boys and girls."

"Is that even a thing? My friend says that bisexuals are just sitting on the fence because they're indecisive." Simon said. Luna laughed.

"I've heard that before. It's an unfair stereotype. But I can understand where your friend is coming from."

"So… You and I can still be friends?" Simon asked, looking really nervous.

"Of course, brah…"  
"Can we just… Talk for a little while?" The young Sharp asked, sure that she would say no.

"Sure… What did ya wanna talk about, dude?"

"It doesn't matter. Anything… I just enjoy spending time with you…" He said.

"Aww… That's super sweet of you… What's your favorite class in school?" She asked. Simon's eyes lit up. He couldn't believe she was really making time like this just for him. It wasn't just that she was waiting for Sam, or that she had nothing better to do. She was making time just for him. He had always sort of known that she would never feel the same way about him. He never wanted to admit it, but he knew it. But somehow, her making time for him like this made him feel really good.

In its own way, it was better than if she returned his feelings, because he knew that she would never make him feel ashamed of his feelings. He had bared his feelings to her, and she had accepted them and even said that she was flattered. She wasn't disgusted, she didn't hate him, and she even still wanted to be friends with him.

What more could he have asked for?


End file.
